Funny Moments
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Drabbles. Silahkan buka sajalah.
1. Ambigu

A/N : Etto~ ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom ini :) Fic ini merupakan terjemahan dari fic berbahasa Prancis berjudul "Ces Moments Funs" karya Koeleki.

Pour Koeleki-san : merci pour me permet de traduire ta fiction ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : D Gray-Man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei dan Ces Moments Funs adalah milik Koeleki.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Funny Moments"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanda semakin mendekat dan mendekat, membuatnya terpojok ke dinding.

Allen tak mengerti.

Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa pemuda Jepang itu hanya beberapa sentimeter darinya, dan bahwa tatapan yang diberikannya membuat Allen ... terbalik.

Memang, ia memiliki aura sadis sekaligus terhibur.

Cara menatapnya yang seperti itu baru bagi Allen. Dan sembari terus terkejut, pemuda itu sekarang benar-benar terjebak oleh Kanda.

Bola mata abu-abu yang kebingungan bertemu mata gelap yang pasti sebelum kemudian kepala itu bergerak dan mendekat perlahan ke arahnya. Anak rambut Kanda jatuh di kedua sisi wajahnya dan menyentuh sekilas tengkuk Allen, ketika pemuda Jepang itu begitu dekat mulutnya tepat di depan telinga Allen.

Allen mengangkat tangannya dalam upaya ragu-ragu untuk mendorong, tetapi keduanya tetap melekat pada dada si pemuda Asia yang membuka bibirnya sedikit dalam satu hembusan napas.

"Moyashi ..."

Kata-kata itu dibisikkan dengan nada sensual, menggairahkan, menggoda ... Seduktif.

Si pemuda yang dipanggil "Moyashi" memerah sampai akar rambut saljunya, dan berdoa agar pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu tidak menyadarinya.

Dia _panik_.

Sementara seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan keheningan katedral menetap menunggu si pemuda berambut gelap meneruskan, ia merasakan gigilan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Mulut sang kendoka membuka lagi, dan si pemuda abu-abu berpikir jantungnya akan meledak karena kekuatan ketukan dalam dadanya.

"Naikkan resletingmu."

.

.

* * *

A/N : Yup yupz. Ini self-beta, dan saya masih baru dalam hal menerjemahkan. Mungkin ada yang bersedia jadi beta atau editor? Saya lihat fic berbahasa Indonesia masih belum banyak di fandom ini, jadi saya hanya bermaksud meramaikan :)

Thanks for reading, silahkan tinggalkan jejak bila berminat ^^


	2. Hobi

Jasdevi tidak lagi kembali dari euforia penemuan mereka. Setiap orang memiliki hobi, aktivitas yang mereka hargai di atas yang lain. Sebuah rasa ingin tahu lahir, dan sepanjang minggu mereka mencari apa hobi keluarga mereka.

Hasilnya sering mengejutkan dan mengagumkan!

Karena terus terang, siapa sangka Tyki suka mendengarkan lagu jorok yang berjudul "Aku Berak"? Atau bahwa Sheril memiliki masker kecantikan dan bahwa Lullubel menggambar di dinding dengan cakarnya?

Si kembar masih belum menyadari bahwa mereka belum sampai pada puncak keterkejutan mereka, ketika mereka melewati salah satu pintu dari banyak bagian yang tidak perlu dari Ark. Hanya diketahui bahwa kadang-kadang, Earl Millennium menutup pintu itu untuk lalu lintas kita-tidak-tahu-apa-dan kita-tidak-mau-tahu-apa. Ironi nasib, pada saat ini, pintu itu terbuka.

Si kembar mendekati pintu itu dengan serakah, di mana mereka mendengar suara memaku di dalamnya.

Sang Earl bernyanyi.

Mengejutkan, tapi di samping itu, celah yang terbuka pada pintu menyajikan pemandangan yang ... belum diketahui.

Earl menyamar sebagai pembantu—dengan gaun pendek dan jala rambut yang merupakan karakteristik kostumnya—bertengger di sepatu hak setidaknya setinggi dua puluh sentimeter.

Mereka tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, antara dandanan aneh memuakkan ini atau lagu pop yang dinyanyikan keras-keras dari vinil.

" _You make me so hot, make me wanna drop…it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop! You make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me…Baby…Baby…You're so good to me..._ "

Ya, Earl melenggak-lenggok dengan lagu "Hot"-nya Avril Lavigne. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan meliuk-liuk perlahan mengikuti irama musik, dan ketika ia membungkukkan badan, gaunnya yang sudah pendek naik ...

Devit menyembunyikan mata saudaranya sementara ia merasakan perutnya bergolak. Pemadangan ini secara objektif mengerikan!

Si malang itu jauh dari mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah puncak dari kesulitannya.

"Ayo kita pakai sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan!"

Tiba-tiba kaku, tangan coklat Devit tergelincir, memungkinkannya untuk bertukar pandangan cemas dengan Jasdero. Earl mengubah disk dan segera, ia mulai menari. Di sebelahnya, mesin meneriakkan suara yang layaknya datang dari mimpi terburuk mereka, yang diproduksi dalam _abyss_ yang jauh yang mengarah ke neraka.

" _Baby, baby, baby ohhh, baby baby ohhhhhhh ! I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_!"

Kedua Noah berlari untuk menghindari kematian. Akibat yang ditimbulkan adalah sebagai berikut : telinga mereka bersiul, darah naik ke mata mereka, dan mereka gemetaran.

Itu adalah syok yang kuat.

Terus terang saja, siapa sangka bahwa Earl Millennium suka 'menggelepar' sambil mendengarkan Justin Bieber dan Avril Lavigne?

Sekarang mereka tidak lagi benar-benar yakin ingin meneruskan berburu hobi.


End file.
